


Turning Away

by twtd



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd





	Turning Away

Erin stood just outside of the office doors, staring in through the FBI seal, staring in at her team, or at what she had slowly started to think of as her team. She was certain that they wouldn't agree with her, that they would probably be appalled to know that she though of them that way. But the rules existed for a reason, and someone had to makes sure that they were being followed, even if she wouldn't be loved for it. Still, the danger that her team would be in if they didn't have those rules to guide their behavior... it was the stuff of her nightmares.

"Ma'am?" The hand on her shoulder startled her and she turned to see Emily staring at her, a concerned look on her face. "Did you need something? Is everything alright?"

Erin looked at Emily for a long moment before she managed to respond. "Yes, Agent Prentiss, everything is fine." She rubbed her thumb over the folder she was holding. "Could you give this to Agent Hotchner for me?" She held it out, knowing that Emily wouldn't refuse her.

"Of course." Emily's brow was furrowed as she took the file. "Are you sure you don't need to speak to him?" She turned toward the doors. "I think he's in his office..."

"No. No, everything is in the file. Thank you." She took one last look into the office before she turned away.


End file.
